


Nevermore

by eks4s



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fan Comics, amount of violence / blood / injuries are pretty similar to season 1 of SG, loosely based on Outward / sort of an Outward AU, nothing major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eks4s/pseuds/eks4s
Summary: The (mis)adventures of a knight and a sorcerer.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 96
Kudos: 66





	1. Cover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. This is just a fun and short comic. Things are rough right now so I hope this could at least bring some bit of cheer or something.
> 
> Updates daily. Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> \--
> 
> OTP prompt. For marley.
> 
> __

  
  

    
    
    "The weight of the world upon my shoulders..."
    
    [[ B E G I N ]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175834/chapters/66373997#workskin)
    

  
  



	2. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See [Summary/Notes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175834/chapters/66373864).

#### Part 1


	3. Part 2

#### Part 2


	4. Part 3

#### Part 3


	5. Part 4

#### Part 4


	6. Part 5

#### Part 5


	7. Part 6

#### Part 6


	8. Part 7

#### Part 7


	9. Part 8.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: depictions of blood

#### Part 8.1


	10. Part 8.2

#### Part 8.2


	11. Part 8.3

#### Part 8.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OTP Prompt: Gaming together. For marley.
> 
> __
> 
> Hello! Thank you so much for reading and for all the comments and kudos!! I really really appreciate them.
> 
> This actually started as one drawing, then it became four or five panels, which then turned to this, all because I wanted to draw more of Alex and Maggie as a knight and sorcerer.
> 
> I'm still thinking of other adventures for them in the world of Evermore though. Maybe someday, I will make another story out of it.
> 
> \--
> 
> Some background stuff if you're interested:
> 
> This story was inspired from that one time I played Outward. We went to the desert and explored caves and got chased and captured by monsters and bandits. It was really fun.
> 
> Some of my favorite things from the game are the backpacks with lanterns and the Brutal Club (which is what I based Maggie's weapon on, a throwback (?) to the "You guys are fun!" scene).


End file.
